


Breakfast For Champions (the Burning With Love remix)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Alexandra want to surprise their parents with breakfast in bed. Everything doesn't go as planned, though, but that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast For Champions (the Burning With Love remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11192) by lc_writings. 



"You put the burner on too high, Jon," Alexandra says, shoving her brother to the side. "You’re gonna burn the eggs!"

"Hey, don’t shove me. Brat," Jonathan says, and Alexandra braces herself for the shove that’s bound to come. "Who’s the better cook out of the two of us, eh? You haven’t even had home economics yet."

"If I waited for you to cook dinner every time Dad and Papa were both away at work I would have had to starve to death," Jessica shoots back as she flips the sausages over. "I was surprised you even knew how to turn on the stove."

"Whatever, just because I don’t cook all the time doesn’t mean I can't," Jonathan says with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, it’s not like Dad cook’s a lot when he’s home either. Subway is totally real food. There’s vegetables and protein and whatever."

"Of course you would take after Dad," Alexandra says. She doesn’t know how their Dad can be such a bad cook, he’s certainly not living up to his name. "You know, Papa has been trying to get him out of that habit ever since they met. Would it kill you to eat real food? Just go and set the table, will you?" Without waiting for a response Alexandra turns to the toaster to make some toast.

Jon slams the cupboard door closed after he takes out the plates, not even bothering to stay quiet so that he doesn’t wake their parents up. He’s never gotten the point of surprises, which is probably the only thing he’s taken after their Papa with.

Jon sets the plates down with such force on the glass table that Alexandra flinches, hoping that it didn’t crack. "Don’t burn the eggs!" Jon says, louder than strictly necessary. "I thought you were supposed to be the Masterchef of the family!"

"Hey, hey!" The sudden sound of their Papa’s voice makes both Alexandra and Jon freeze. "What’s going on here?"

"Why are you awake?" Their parents aren’t supposed to be awake, this is supposed to be a surprise, dang it! "You’re not supposed to be here, you’re ruining everything. Go back to bed, Papa!"

Their Papa runs a hand through his hair, making it stand in funny angles, as he yawns. "Your surprise was too loud and it woke us up," he says around a yawn. "You might want to watch those eggs, Alex."

He waves a hand in the general direction of the stove and Alexandra turns around just in time to hear the fire alarm go off. She wants nothing more but to bury her head in her hands, but as it is she watches her Papa hurry over to the stove to turn it off. Seconds later her Dad is rushing into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice is rough with sleep and doesn’t match the harshness of his words. "Are you guys trying to give your old man a heart attack?"

"We were just trying to surprise you with breakfast," Alexandra says. And where is Jon anyway? None of this would have happened if he would just do what he’s supposed to do. "And anyway, you’re not old, you’re not even fifty yet!" She can feel her Papa laugh next to her more than hear it over the loudness of the fire alarm. Her Dad has been worrying a lot lately about getting old, but Papa just laughs at it and usually says he will always just be a big kid.

"Okay," her Papa says when the fire alarm has been turned off. "You two go join Jonathan in the living room and watch cartoons or whatever it is you all like to watch. I’ll see if there’s anything I can save of the breakfast." The determined look on his face makes Alexandra smile. It’s like any ordinary Sunday in the Archuleta-Cook household was when she and Jonathan were young. They might have failed with their surprise, but it all seems to turn out pretty well in the end.

When she leaves the kitchen, Alexandra can see as her Dad steps up to her Papa and hug him from behind. The words, "My hero," are the last she hears as she rounds the corner. She hopes that she finds the kind of love her parents feel for each other when she’s older. And maybe it wouldn’t hurt if whoever she ends up with knows how to cook a proper meal or two.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lire for letting me remix her wonderful story. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
